Valentine's Day
by Snoozypup
Summary: Konoka's attempting to give Setsuna her chocolate. Don't you just love it when something gets in your way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima...pity.

**Valentine's Day**

It was the eve of Valentine's Day. Chaos and havoc are seen in at least half of the Mahora Academy population, who are all bustling with activities of girls trying to finish their gifts before giving it to their crush/beloved/dear ones. At least half of the 3-A class are making chocolate or "cheating", buying it from stores. One girl in particular is making it from scratch for her special someone.

"Konoka, are you making chocolate for tomorrow?" a red-haired pigtail girl asked coming out of the shower to watch her friend bustling back and forth the kitchen. Konoka was trying to make sure the designs are perfect.

"Hai, Asuna…why do you want some?" questioned the brunette girl warily turning to see her friend looking at the melted chocolate with undisguised hunger that she knows to well.

"Um….yes, no I mean... er" muttered Asuna still not tearing her eyes away from the bowl of melted chocolate

Konoka laughed, her sounds brightening up the whole room. Taking a small spoon, she scooped up some to give to Asuna.

Eyes full of glee, Asuna shove the spoonful of rich sweet chocolate into her mouth enjoying the smooth texture and slightly bitter taste accompanying it.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Konoka watched with an eyebrow raised with her hands on hips like a mother waiting for an answer. "So how is it?"

"Perfect! Can I have some more? Pretty pleaseee?" Asuna begged handing the spoon back with a pleading look on her face.

"Ne Asuna! I don't have enough right now but after tomorrow I'll make some more hai?"

Looking slightly disappointed for a moment but gleaming after at the prospect of eating more chocolate tomorrow, Asuna couldn't help but ask curiously "So, who are you making the chocolate for tomorrow? Negi or some other guy?"

Laughing and giggling at the question, Konoka raised her eyebrow like an evil henchmen and held a finger to her lips smiling

"It's a secret. By the way, I saw a box of chocolate near your bag. Who are you giving your chocolate to?"

Asuna grinned "Who else of course. This year I try to have the courage to give Takamichi…unlike the years before. I figured I didn't want to burn the kitchen again this time, so I went off and end up buying some….." Asuna blanked out in horror at the memory of the soot covered kitchen, in which she destroyed half of the cooking utilities to face a smiling Konoka. A smiling Konoka in midst of a destroyed kitchen is not a good thing…not when she's smiling like that…..

Shaking the even more horrified memory away, Asuna chirped in "So Konoka is crushing on someone eh? I wonder who's that special person to take the princess away."

Konoka stopped dipping designs on the chocolate as she thought of a response. Her mouth opened to answer but for some reason she couldn't answer her friend back. She felt her cheek blushed at her own lack of response.

_Not right now…it's not the right time. _

Asune grins as she watches her friend blush lightly then walk off to her bed to catch some rest. As she climbed up the bunk, she gently pushed sleeping Negi to one side so she can lie down.

Konoka watched her friend for bit before turning back to her work to put finishing touches on the chocolate. It was already late and she wanted to have enough rest for tomorrow.

She made the chocolate into a simple shape of a circle. Even though tomorrow was Valentine's Day, the chocolate's intention wasn't suppose to be romantic, or at least not at first romantic.

Giggling, she put in little white chocolate kisses to turn the round chocolate into a smiley face, a smile similar to Konoka's sunny smile. Satisfied that her chocolate looked good and taste good, she carefully laid it into a red box, close the box and wrapped pink ribbon around the box.

After cleaning up dishes and wiping down spots that looked murky on the kitchen surface, Konoka changed into her PJ and got into the bed below Asuna's bunk. As she settles in tucking up the blanket around her chin, she smiled.

Staring dreamily up at the bunk above her, she thought about her previous friend's question before dosing off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Soooooo I'm trying to improve the kind of stories where there's dialog. Hope I didn't disappoint.<p>

Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima…pity

Thank you all for supporting me and leaving me a review… I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi! Take mines!"

"Please taste mines!"

"Dear Negi, I have made this just for you on this oh so wonderful day! Hohohoho"

"Ayaka, is that store brought?" Asuna looked closely at the particular detailed box of chocolate Ayaka was holding.

"No it's not! It may looks like its store-brought but I prepared everything myself, even the box! Bet you can't compare huh monkey!" countered Ayaka with a triumphant grin.

"What did you say you shotacon!" a purple vein appeared on Asuna's forehead as she stood up from her chair, so forcefully that the chair tilt back and fell.

"Dumb monkey!"

"Shotacon cradle robber!"

Both girls then broke out into their routine fight leaving Negi drowning in boxes of chocolates. He was already flustered at the attentions the class girls were giving him; indeed it was too much for his 10-year old mind.

Trying to somehow escape the ever growing pile of boxes and the zealous girls, Negi yelled "There's my dad outside!" and somehow broke free of many girls' embraces, crawled under seas of legs and bolted out of the classroom door for his dear life.

"_Help!~~~~~~~" _

It only took a second before the girls realize where he went and chased after him like a mob, leaving the classroom near empty except for some girls.

Konoka had watched Negi's reaction from her seat with somewhat of an amusement. As much as Asuna had spectulated, her target wasn't Negi, not like he needed more anyways. She then turned to see who had stayed behind.

Obviously Asuna and Ayaka are still fighting in the front of the room, going up to the point of throwing each other into tables. In the back, Kaede was standing, leaning against the wall with that fox smile of hers. Konoka wasn't too sure what the girl thinks on this day…it's hard to tell when majority of the time her eyes are closed. Evangeline just looked ….utterly bored. Chachamaru stood next to her master quietly and she scanned the surrounding with a whirring sound occasionally going on about her head.

Beside her on the right, Chisame was busy typing away on her laptop. She occasionally let a ghost of a smirk or a fanatic gleam in her eyes as she typed away. Konoka thought it might have something to do with her net idol Chiu getting a lot of e-chocolates from her fans.

Zazie was busy juggling the small boxes of chocolate given to Negi, throwing up three at first then slowly adding more. Konoka watched distractingly with interest before remembering about that certain someone..

There across a few seats, sat the object of her "affection". Sitting up straight and alert, her dark eyes were closed and slim but strong arms were crossed on her chest. Shiny black hair were tied to one side of the head accenting her stoic but beautiful expression. Her trusty sword was leaning against her chair, ready to be drawn whenever there's danger.

Her object of affection is Setsuna, Konoka's knight and childhood best friend.

"_She's so cute…."_

Even though she hasn't been able to talk to Setsuna or seen her anywhere except during class, Konoka kept her hope everyday that she can be closer to her friend in more than just one way.

When they were little, they use to be best of friends till that river incident made the warrior promise to be stronger. At first, Konoka just thought Setsuna was simply going to train more but she never thought the swordsgirl would distance herself away in the process of it. Even as she came in Mahora, Setsuna was still not talking to her.

It hurts Konoka to not be able to talk or get close to her guardian. It hurts more than she cares to admit. So hoping today as the day, she prays that she can persuade her stoic friend to at least talk with her more, if not stay by her side.

Taking a deep breath as she prepares herself, Konoka reached into her bag to grab the box of chocolate when a loud voice interrupted her, causing her to withdraw her hand quickly.

"Damn that witch." Curses Asuna loudly as she walked over to Konoka "after what she called me she has the audacity to invite me to her mansion"

"Really? Are you going to go?" inquired Konoka secretly hoping she'll be let alone to carry out her mission. She didn't think Asuna was ready yet to know who she likes. "_Please please please please"_

Asuna thought about it for a moment before sighing "Yes, I am. I got to keep the witch out of trouble after all. By the way, are we even going to have class? I doubt Negi will be able to come back any time soon." Looking over to the mountain of chocolate, she picked up and opened it.

Konoka gently slapped Asuna's hand from taking the chocolate and was about to answer when she noticed Setsuna stood up and started walking out the classroom door. In sheer panic thinking that she won't be able to find her later, she mumbled an excuse.

"um….we should be..um..I don't care I mean, er…I got to go…I got to fix the chocolate it's starting to look watery. Sorry!" "_Lame excuse…" _ she thought as she rushed to pack everything in her bag.

Not giving her friend a chance to reply, Konoka grabbed her bag and quickly followed the other girl into the hallway.

Having the O fish reaction on, Asuna looked shocked for a moment before looking at the door where her good friend just went out.

"_Watery chocolate huh…ewww…good thing I didn't eat that yesterday…did I?"_

* * *

><p>For those that are wondering, don't worry, there will be another chapter.<p>

Let me know if you like or not!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima…pity

Thank you all for reviewing! Without further ado, here is chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

As she tries to walk down the hallway as normally she can to keep the other girl's figure in sight, Konoka couldn't help but smile at the anticipation of giving Setsuna her gift. When she saw Setsuna stopped at the end of the hallway to talk to a passing teacher, Konoka sped up a little hoping to catch up to the other girl when she's done talking to the teacher. Just when she was about to call out, a deep voice interrupted her.

"Konoka-ojousama, your grandfather wants to see you"

Coming from the shadow Konoka swore she didn't see at all, Mana walked and stood in front of her blocking her way with an expressionless face. "He says it's urgent."

"_Damn it damn it damn it damn it" _thought Konoka as she tried to twist around the other girl to look for Setsuna. Her heart fell a little when she saw a flash of the maroon uniform disappeared around the corner and the teacher walking the other way.

So having no choice but to answer her dear grandfather's wish, Konoka pouted and sighed as she walked to the dean's office with Mana by her side, mentally expanding her swear vocabulary as she walk.

By the time she arrived at her grandfather's office, Konoka think she was fairly calm enough to talk with whatever her grandfather needed. Taking a deep breath and pasting on the usual sunny smile she has, she knocked the door.

"Come in"

Opening the door, Konoka peer around the doorway to look at her grandfather "Oji-san, it's me"

"Ah my dear grandchild, so good for you to join me. Mana, thank you for escorting, you are free to go."

Head nodding in acknowledgment, Mana turned and walked out of the door as she closed it behind her.

"So grandpa…. What did you need me for?"

"Have a seat child" Konoemon Konoe gestured to the cushion chair across his desk table

Unwilling sitting down, Konoka looked puzzled at her grandfather. "So what is it?"

"Dear child, I'm afraid this is a matter of grave importance." Konoka immediately put on her serious expression and gave her full attention, thinking it was very important….

"I am going to arrange another omais for you this week."

Konoka inwardly groan "_I knew it, as if the last ten omais I ran off didn't make an impression to him" _Keeping her sunny smile and nodding at the right place, Konoka droned out her grandfather's speech about how perfect the next suitor might be as her thoughts wonder to a certain swordswoman…..

After an hour of zoning in and out to his droning, it took every fiber being for Konoka not to scream and tear her hair out in frustration. It was getting dark outside and she knew she was wasting time. Thankfully, her grandfather decided to bring his many times said speech to an end.

"So Konoka, you will be here to meet him this weekend. I'm pretty sure this one will charm you."

"_As if" _Inwardly rolling her eyes as she thought up an escape plan for the impeding event, she stood up smiling sweetly at her grandfather. "I will, grandfather. Well would you look at the time! I got homework and projects so yea I got to go! Bye gramps!"

Konoemon looked with amusement as his granddaughter nearly ran out of the door and tried not to slam the door in her haste.

"_Ah kids these days. Going crazy on Valentine's Day"_

I apologize if this chapter seemed a little short. I promise the next one will be longer.

Like it, hate it? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima….pity

Here is the 4th and final chapter of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trying not to run back to the dorms, Konoka was slightly stalled by passing girls wanting to know who she gave her chocolate to. But since the mission's desire was stronger than anything else in the world at the moment, she merely ran by them like a chased criminal yelling an apology in passing.<p>

Going up the stairs of the dorm and trying to catch her breath at the same time, she went up to a room with a name tag next with engraving saying _Sakurazaki Setsuna and Nagase Kaede. _Settling down for a few more breath, she straightened out her cloths and used the somewhat mirror features of the room tag to make sure her hair is in place.

Tentatively, she raised her hand to knock lightly on the door, hoping that Setsuna would open it. Her heart skipped a few beats when she heard footsteps inside walking to the door, it skipped even more when the door was unbolting, her heart nearly burst when the door opened…only to reveal Kaede.

Trying to hide her disappointment, she smiled at the ninja girl, "Hi Kaede, is Setsuna in?"

"Nin-nin, she has patrol tonight."

"_Damn"_

"But she should be done soon. She usually passes by the World tree on her way back."

As soon as she heard this, she took off yelling thanks to the startled girl and headed towards the direction of the tree. Quickly but painfully, she finally made it to the base of the tree. Trying to catch her breath once more, she looked around for any signs of the swordsgirl but didn't see any.

"_She must be almost done. I'll just wait here a little bit."_

Sitting down and leaning against the age-old tree's bark to relax, she looked around to see numerous couples walking arm in arm. Some were sitting on the benches and some were kissing like there's no tomorrow, which brought a blush to Konoka's cheek. Looking wistfully at the couples and finally relaxed, she couldn't help but feel sleepy after a day of running around and the effects of late night in order to make the chocolate. "_Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a little bit…."_

The next thing she knew she heard the voice she has been longing to hear all day

"Ojou-sama?"

Flashing her eyes open, she looked up to see the person she been trying to approach all day. Setsuna was looking at her with concern and worry in her eyes, which made Konoka just a little happier, seeing her shadow guardian still cared for her very much.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold; you should be back at the dorms."

"I..I was waiting for you."

Looking shocked, a blush immediately scored across her cheek as Setsuna shuttered "Oj-ojou-sama you-you shouldn't wait for me, you didn't have to do that, I can take care of my…."

"Ne! So I wanted to." Konoka smiled big as her guardian turned redder shuffling her feet like a kid. "_She's so cute"_

"Besides I wanted to give you this." Reaching into her bag, she took out the ribbon wrapped box and gave it to the very red Setsuna.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Smiling shyly, but all the sudden nervous and somehow eager for the other's girl reaction, Konoka looked down at her hands twiddling in front of her school skirt.

There a rustling sound of box opening then a long stretch of silence. Unable to bear the silence Konoka looked up, afraid that she'll see rejection.

What shocked her wasn't the rejection in Setsuna's face, rather it was quite the opposite.

Eyes moist and hand holding the box trembling, Setsuna was looking at her with an intense expression that made Konoka's heart beat wildly out of control. Suddenly, a small smile cracked her intense expression giving the black hair girl a softer expression. "Thank you."

Hearing those two simple words, Konoka couldn't help but smile brightly and blushed. Gathering more courage, she stepped forward and slowly took Setsuna's free hand, blushing even more as she did so.

"I made it just for you, Secchan." Whispered Konoka, using their old nicknames since they were children. Tightening her hold on Setsuna's hand, she couldn't help but feel how warm the other girl's hand is. She even admired the feel of callous that decorated the girl's skin. She knew Setsuna trained hard and it shows.

Taking the opportunity of the girl's even more shocked and red face, she asked "Secchan, would you protect me beside me? It certainly is better than protecting me from far away…"

"But ojou-sama, that would be improper…." Starting to feel slightly panicked by the proposal but knowing this is what she wanted deep in her heart, she couldn't help but say what's best for her charge; even it meant distancing herself away from her.

"Please" cuts in Konoka in a firm and strong voice.

Looking at her ojou-sama with astonished eyes at the request, Setsuna felt her defense starting to wear away at the sight of the angelic being she sworn to protect. Unable to resist the determined brown eyes any more, Setsuna simply nodded, feeling her ears burn and cheek hot from blushing.

Face splitting into a happy smile, Konoka squealed with joy and jumped on her blushing guardian, wrapping her arms around her neck head pressing against her shoulder.

With so many emotions rushing through her head, it was a wonder she didn't get too dizzy. She was happy, no, she was ecstatic as well as pleased. Not only did she get to talk to her childhood friend for so long, she also had her wish granted. Tears of joy were threatening to come out from the corner of her eyes, but she hid them with her long bangs and Setsuna's shoulder. She didn't want to freak the other girl out with her tears; it would be too much for Setsuna at the moment.

Setsuna went from stiff to stone rigid when the happy girl threw herself on her. Trying hard not to touch the other girl, she kept her hands at her sides, head twirling with events that just happened. In amist of all the surprises, she cannot but smile and secretly admit she was happy from her ojou-sama's proposal as well.

The two girls stood for a moment, each in her own thought till Konoka pulled back smiling her sunny smile. "Secchan, it's getting late we should go back to the dorms"

"Hai, ojousama" Pocketing the box of chocolate in her bag, Setsuna made a mental note to eat the chocolate when she gets back to her room.

Frowning a little at the title, Konoka decide to let it slip for now. Today was a big step certainly for her, if not both of them, she'll have time in the future to correct her dear guardian of the title.

Coming up next to the other girl's arm, she wrapped her arms around it and tightening her hold on it. She smiled with all the warmth she had at her guardian, who looked deadly nervous and red as they walked back to the dorms.

"Thank you Secchan"

Setsuna sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She laid Yuaangi against the side of the bed and though about what just happened earlier.

They had walked to the dorms till they reached Konoka's room. Letting go of Setsuna's arm, Konoka turned to face her and shyly leaned in to kissed the swordswoman on the cheek. Extremely flustered and feeling her mind starting to shut down, Setsuna blurted loudly "Goodnight ojou-sama!"

Puffing out her cheeks to show a small frown before letting it go, Konoka smiled at Setsuna before turning to unlock the doors to her room. Walking through the door, Konoka turned her head towards the blushing swordswoman showing her a happy smile for the night "Goodnight Secchan."

Mind still reeling over the kiss on the cheek, Setsuna took out the box of chocolate and opened the lid to it. She can't help but smile at the face that oh so reminded her of Konoka.

After staring at it for a little bit, she can't help but feeling a little disappointment that she had to ruin the face. But steeling her resolve, she gently broke off a piece on the cheek area and bit into it. Her dark eyes shone as the rich taste flooded her mouth. Savoring the taste and texture, she smiled as she ate the rest of the piece. It was there and then that Setsuna realized Konoka has picked out of everyone to give to chocolate to. The realization made Setsuna shocked a bit, but she couldn't help but smile bigger as she continue to eat more throughout the night.

**End**

* * *

><p>So here ends the chapter of another story. For those who are wondering, there will be a sequel to this….so smile!<p>

Like it? Don't like it? Story grammar, plot, details...ya da ya da... not good enough? Let me know!


End file.
